Temporary Bliss
by veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: With the great deeds performed by all of them, the gods gave them a second chance at life. The world, after so much chaos is brought into a peaceful state with technology and the knowledge of humanity expanding. But within all that discoveries, a slight part of history repeats itself as two individuals meet by chance once more, unaware of the invisible ties that forever bind them.
1. Déjà vu

**Welcome readers! Well, this is my very first story about Fire Emblem! The setting's pretty much during the modern time. Rather than our heroes worrying of war, bandits, Risen and saving the whole world, we'll have them anxious about education, plans, relationships and of course, their futures!**

**This plot came out of nowhere, but I can manage it! But I'd love to hear all your thoughts and suggestions~**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_May we meet in another life…"_

* * *

"It's time to wake up, you know. You'll be late for your first day in college!"

Slowly opening his eyes, the sun's rays directly hit his face. The blue-haired seventeen year old squinted, using his arm to shield him as he got up. Lissa must have snuck into his room to open the curtains, he thought, stretching his arms. His deep blue orbs eventually glanced on the digital clock by his study desk as it read 6:30 a.m. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself; someone was excited for her first day as a junior.

His classes would start by 8:30, however he still needed to bring his younger sister to school.

"Chrooooom!"

"Don't worry, I'm up already." He answered back to his younger sister as he got his uniform and went out of his room.

He passed by a certain blonde already dressed in a white shirt, gray sweater, shorts and light brown boots still making her mind up of what she was _really _going to wear. Knowing that she was in a little predicament, he decided to leave her in her own thoughts.

If he wasted any more time, he might get a scolding from her later. In all honesty, he wasn't so ecstatic for his first day in the university.

* * *

… _The young woman couldn't move her legs to stand. Her vision was reddish as if static were at the edges of her sight. There was something red on her black gloves… Blood… A handsome young man laid a few meters away her; his body limp._

_Her hands trembled violently as she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It was as if she had no control of her body any longer. The only thing she could do was just watch and take in the horrific scene before her as a cackle echoed in her head. She could only hold her head, shaking it in denial as tears streamed down her face. How could she have not seen this coming?_

* * *

The female quickly sat up as she ran her hand through her white locks. She took steady breaths, trying to regain her composure due to the nightmare she dreamed of. Luckily, she didn't seem to scream from the dream this time. Perhaps she was getting accustomed to it all; she's been having those kinds of recurring dreams for over a month now for some odd reason. If those images were trying to tell her something, she couldn't really say, but her gut told her that she'd rather know nothing about it.

Deciding not to mull over it, she began to get ready for the day. She had finished taking a shower around five minutes and placed on her university uniform. She waited for a few minutes for her hair to dry before tying them to her usual style, half-up pigtails.

"Honey?" She turned to see her mother by the entrance of her bedroom. "Ah, you're already up. Breakfast's ready."

She nodded as her mother went ahead to the kitchen and she followed her seconds after. The two sat on the table and began to eat together. The younger woman found herself thinking over the dream she had before waking; she began to shake her head, her attention eventually going to the turned on TV that broadcast the usual morning news.

"Everything alright, dear?" Her mother asked with a tone and look of concern.

A sheepish smile crept her lips. She began to mentally swear to herself for worrying her parent once again. "I… just had another bad dream is all." She responded before biting down on the last slice of pancake on her plate. "Nothing to worry about." She reassured, standing as she gathered her plate and used utensils to place in the sink.

The other frowned, feeling guilty as if she thought she was the cause of it all. "Is this because of the divorce your dad and I had when you were five? You know, it's not your fault, right?"

The teen froze for a moment before placing the dishes on the sink. Memories of the event when she was at court with her parents fighting custody for her. She turned to her guardian and shook her head. "That's not it, mom. Plus, I understand why you wanted to leave him. He's a man of shady intent and secrets that he kept from both of us."

A pregnant pause circulated the dining table. Looking at the time, the white haired girl walked towards her mother, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, mom." She gave a small smile before walking briskly to the door's entrance, but not before putting on her favorite black cardigan that kept her warm from the weather.

* * *

After dropping his sister off his previous school, Southtown High School, Chrom walked along the streets by himself as he scanned his surroundings. He found girls glance at him and giggle; it was a usual sight for him to see, really so he brushed it off.

For now, the only thing in his thoughts was how the Shepherds were split into two parts now. His sister, Maribelle, Ricken and Vaike are back at high school, while the rest were now in college, like himself. It's going to be hard for them to find time to hang out together, won't it?

"Chrom," A deep voice rang in his ears, cutting his train of thought.

"Oh, Frederick," He greeted him. "Good morning."

The other nodded in response. Frederick was the eldest of the Shepherds, in other words the first one who graduated high school among all of them. Two years older than Chrom, he was in his third year of college, taking Law Enforcement. It wasn't so hard for them to get him to hang out with them once he graduated; Frederick was the type of upperclassman who'd act like an older brother towards the people he was close to.

"How've you been?" The older man questioned as they both walked to a common destination."

"Pretty good," Chrom smiled. "Not just exactly excited for today though."

"I can relate, I felt the same way when I first entered college myself. After all, this is the time we realize we have much more responsibilities to bear as we approach full-time adulthood upon finishing."

As much as he knew that he was trying to comfort him, Chrom only felt like he was going to dread his next four years all the more. He wasn't exactly sure he was ready for all this, but then again considering the circumstances, he'll just have to face it. He needed to help his sister and the rest of the family with their business, even if his elder sister, Emmeryn was already doing a splendid job all on her own.

Reaching his new school, Ylisstol University, Frederick parted ways with his good friend in order to head to class early. Chrom was left alone, back to his thoughts as he took in the new environment of the campus. Students were scattered about far and wide. Some were running to class, while others met up with friends and began to chat. So far, it didn't seem as bad; it was like being in Southtown all over again. But then he recalled that he still had yet to experience the classes.

He looked at his wrist watch. "7:50," He read aloud. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to venture a bit more."

The male made his way among the sea of people. Eventually his eyes caught sight of a girl by a small crowd. She had a petite build, pale skin, white hair adorably tied into pigtails. It reminded him of Lissa slightly. The girl was walking making her way under a tree no one else settled under.

He unconsciously found himself walking towards her. Whether it was because he was infatuated or just wanted to befriend her, he wasn't sure why his body began to walk towards her. Approaching her, he gently held her by the wrist. Due to his actions, the female jumped slightly in surprise, turning to him. A feeling of nostalgia both ran down them, for reasons they could not comprehend.

"Robin?" He spoke softly out of sudden impulse.

"Chrom…?"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one! I actually need a little help with a few suggestions and all. I need help with Chrom's college course, since I haven't made up my mind on what it should be. As for Robin, I might make her take music or pursue teaching. What do you guys think? Also, feel free to tell me who you wanna see in the next chapters.**


	2. We Move Lightly

**Greetings! Welcome to chapter two of the story. First and foremost, I appreciate the reviews you guys have given. I've been able to contemplate and pinpoint the things that will happen here in this story thanks to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fire Emblem or any of its splendid characters.**

* * *

He was the first to express shock; he's honestly never met this girl in his entire life, yet he seemed to have blurted out the name 'Robin' out of nowhere and she looked at him in the same shock, either due to his sudden action or because he had said some random name that may or may not be her name at all. Then again, she herself said his name and let's face it: Chrom's not exactly a common name. Was this some sort of strange coincidence?

"Umm…" They both stammered. "I…"

Immediately, the two paused, gesturing the other to speak first. As it was going nowhere, such made the female giggle a bit, amused by the man who triggered their interaction and herself for being less articulate than usual. Still, her mind was stuck on the fact she had accidentally responded to him calling her with a name she never knew, yet it somehow felt so familiar to her upon uttering it off her lips. The young man holding her was quite tall, she at least reached his shoulders. He had blue hair, a little unkempt, but it looked good at him. His deep blue eyes were alluring, she admitted to herself. From his charming features and uniform that consisted of a white shirt, black pants and blue tie that was similar to hers, he seemed to be around her age.

As he looked rather confused by her reaction, she bowed. "Ah, my bad. It's just that I found both of us to be rather awkward, it was pretty ridiculous. And I'm usually smooth with words." She stated, her focus eventually going to her arm that was still gripped by the male. "Also, do you mind if you… let go of me? I don't want people who see us to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, right." And with that, he quickly complied. "Sorry about that." He gave a sheepish grin. "Also, my apologies for suddenly calling out to you with a random name."

"It's actually not that random, since my name is indeed Robin. I'm Robin Morris, a pleasure to meet you." The white-haired girl returned the smile, "If your guess is right, please don't tell me…"

"That your sudden outburst was my name as well?" This time, it was his turn to chuckle. "I'm Chrom Paden. It's nice to meet you, Robin."

If there was one word to describe their encounter, Robin would call it downright peculiar to the very core. For them to out of nowhere know each other's names was creepy to her. It's not like they've ever met before. If they did, she'd be sure to remember as her memory was rather sharp in spite her thoughts always on the run with equations, questions and other things that she's learned through the books she's read and old lessons tackled.

Her attention went back towards him as Chrom spoke. "Out of curiosity, what's the course you're taking?"

"Gee, I don't know… A lot of people get the impression I'm not interesting because of my course." She giggled once again. "But since it'd be rude not to answer, it's History. I'm also taking Music as a minor."

The blue-haired teen shook his head. "Not interesting because of you field of choice? Your course doesn't define the type of person you are, Robin. I believe that you're someone worth knowing." Realizing what he had said, heat rose to the young man's cheeks. "Ah, sorry. Um…"

"No, no, it's fine. I definitely understand what you mean." Her smile seemed to have gotten wider. "I was touched by your words, Chrom. You have my gratitude."

An icy glare pierced Robin's back as she noticed a woman with black hair holding four books gazing upon her. Robin gave her a small wave before turning back to the male. "Oh... um... Sorry Chrom, but it seems like I must go." A part of her felt guilty she needed to part ways with him, as if she wanted his company and be by him; she shook the thought away.

"Ah, of course." He nodded. "It was a pleasure speaking with you." He extended his hand for her to shake. "I'll see you around."

"Likewise." She responded as she took grasp on his hand and shook it for a brief moment.

Robin turned back, running towards the black-haired female holding a few books; she seemed to have been waiting for her and simply watched her as she interacted with Chrom. By now, she was accustomed to her habits; after all, she was pretty much the closest friend she's had since their days during high school in Plegia Academy, aside from Henry who was taking Criminology to be able to someday pursue doing autopsies and further understand criminals and the crimes they make; Robin can blame his interest in blood and other things most would find unpleasant.

"Tharja, you know you could've gone ahead to class." Stopping on her tracks, she asked her friend, "Were you waiting too long?"

"Not really," She responded nonchalantly, "But you seemed to be having fun conversing with that man…"

"Ah, about that… I have a funny story to tell you later. Now… where's our building?"

"It's the one straight ahead, at least that's what some guy told me. We're next to the conservatories and performing arts theater. Quite a convenience for you, no?" Tharja gave a slight smile, giving her two of the four she held. "Those are your books, by the way. Henry and I got them for you, considering that you had to spare us your books during the last few months of senior year when ours got stolen."

A few glances at the books, Robin realized that the two were the required volumes for their first year. "I was planning to buy these with my mom. You guys must've spent a lot–"

The other placed an index finger on her lips. "Don't think about the price. Those two books prove how much we deeply love you and are willing to make you happy, Robin." She then took her by the hand, leading the way to their destination.

"Are you sure that's not just you?" She teased as she casually followed her.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It's all up to you to interpret the message."

* * *

The first day wasn't as bad as Chrom had expected. The first few hours of class consisted of his professor explaining a few things about what they'll be delving on throughout the years, as well as their requirements during class. Books were pretty much not a problem for him, considering how he spent some of his time with friends scouting for the books they needed from one bookstore to another. What came next after was a minor review about the government from the executive, legislative and judiciary from functions and of course, the positions within each branch.

Within a few blinks of an eye, classes ended and it was already time for break. With two hours, he spent the first hour looking at the possible extracurricular clubs he would participate. Back in high school, he participated in the soccer team and swimming team; he intended to join those clubs once more, but perhaps try another if he doesn't make it in either activities.

After approaching an upperclassmen within those activities, he was told to try out in two weeks. And with that settled, he headed to the cafeteria and picked out his meal for lunch.

"Captain, over here!" A feminine voice called for his attention.

Turning towards the source of the voice, he found a woman with light curly brown locks by a table along with Frederick, a woman in glasses with short red hair and another man with disheveled olive hair as if he had just woken up.

"Sumia," Chrom waved, heading towards them. Taking his seat on one of the vacant chairs, he sat next to Frederick. "Where are the others?"

"Pretty much done eating or ended up looking at the extracurricular activities they can try out." Frederick stated, "You must've done that first before heading here, didn't you?"

He nodded, "Had to approach them and ask, plus I wanted to see more of the campus. So, how was everyone's first few hours of class?"

"So far so good, I have a good feeling Biology's going to be a breeze, if I don't screw up." Sumia sighed. "Oh right, you haven't spoken about your few hours as a college student, Miriel."

Adjusting her glasses to the bridge of her nose, she let out a sigh, "As of now, we've only tackled basics and regulations. I occupied my time reading, while still partaking in the discussion with my instructor and a few other students. Nothing has piqued my interest as of now. However, it's only the first day, so I still look forward to what I can possibly learn from the days that will pass."

"Well that's because you're too smart for your own good." Retorted the male with olive hair.

"Maybe if you paid more attention in class, you'd have the same grades as Miriel, Stahl." Frederick grinned.

"Hey! It's not like I'm always absent-minded. And my grades are fine!" He pouted.

All of them began burst into laugh. Even Miriel couldn't stifle her amusement; she must be in a great mood today in spite of not being able to learn as much as she had expected. It was a shame the others were already fixated on other matters too soon, Chrom thought. Then again, he was doing the same; something told him that this year is going to be a life-changing experience.

* * *

Robin walked out the gates of the university with a sigh, straightening her bag's strap as Tharja and a white-haired male followed her. Somehow, her mood seemed to be less pleased, compared to her disposition prior to the end of classes.

"Long day?" He asked.

Tharja shook her head, "Perhaps she's disappointed that only our Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday schedules are at sync, thanks to taking her minor in Music."

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head. "Not exactly, Henry. And Tharja, you know I like my minor course too as much as History." She replied, getting her phone from her skirt's pocket and showing a message from her mom. "My dad's planning to pick me up today."

"Oh dear, do you want us to help you get out of here before he makes it?" Henry suggested.

"A little too late for that, since he's a few meters away." She pointed towards a man in a business suit with disheveled black hair that's swept back and standing as he stood by a black sports car, possibly owned by him. His skin was rather pale and his eyes were of a piercing red hue. He gave off a rather intimidating atmosphere Robin didn't find pleasant. She tried remembering the days her parents were together, but she couldn't recall if he ever gave such an aura. Quickly, she turned her attention to Tharja and Henry. "You guys have a nice day, okay?"

The two nodded. "You too."

They both took their leave as she took a deep breath, walking towards him. Since her parents' divorce, things have been rather complicated within her family. But it seems like her parents have come to some sort of agreement now. The only thing she completely questioned is why her father, after more than ten years of being separated from them, only decided to reach out to her, his biological daughter at this mere time. He was practically a stranger to her, even after how her mother described him and explained as to why she left him to her and her twin brother.

"Dad," She simply greeted him. The masculine noun felt awkward as she uttered it off her lips. The last time she'd spoken such was when she barely knew what was going on between her mother and father. "It's me, Robin."

He beamed. "My, my… You've grown to be quite a fine, young lady."

A small squeak slipped her mouth as he suddenly hugged her. Awkwardly, she returned the embrace; she didn't know how to react at all. Should she be happy? Angry? Upset by this? A mix of emotions were coming to her. As he let go, she gave him a nervous smile. "It's nice… seeing you too, dad."

"If this is all strange to you, you're free to call me by my first name, Validar. I'm sorry, dear, I know this is rather hard for you, but please do cope." He chuckled, opening the back door of the car. "Take your seat and I'll be sure to have you home in no time."

She entered the car with not much of a thought. Validar entered the vehicle and sat on the driver's seat, turning the engine on. An unsettling atmosphere took the female over as the car began to move. Silence surrounded the two and she began to look for something to distract herself; she could not think of a good conversation to tackle with her father. All she could do was bring out one of her books in her bag and begin to read.

As her father noticed what she was doing, he glanced back at her for a split second before his eyes returned back to the road. "Won't you get lightheaded from what you're doing?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked at him for a moment and went back to reading, "I'm not prone to getting motion sickness."

He seemed to be trying, she thought, somehow feeling guilty for not reaching out. But thing was she couldn't think of a topic for them to both engage on. And besides, he was a man she couldn't easily trust, or at least that's what her mother had said. The only reason he married her mother was for a heir to his company. At first it wasn't much too much deal until the news of how the business works was disclosed to her regarding the blackmail and threats he does to his clients and the fact he had an affair with another woman... Did he not love her mother? Was she only born for the sole to supposedly succeed him? Perhaps her bitterness towards him was getting the best of her; something about this felt off to her. Usually she'd read someone with ease, but right now, she was conflicted.

All she could do was wait and see what happens later on.

* * *

**In the next few chapters, expect to delve deeper into Robin's backstory. As chapters go on, expect to also learn more of Chrom as well with more characters appearing now and then. Feel free to tell me who you want to see!**

**Also, here's some footnotes regarding Chrom's and Robin's surnames:**

**[1] Morris is a medieval form of "Maurice", a name of a Roman saint from the third century. He is the patron saint of infantry soldiers.**

**[2] Paden, it originates from Scotland, meaning "Royal".**

**Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapters to come!**


	3. Intoxicated

**Third chapter! Yeah, this took awhile since I had to abstain from my laptop for a week. In this chapter, expect more characters to debut and perhaps more interaction between Chrom and Robin? You have to read to find out. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Captain, wait up!"

Sumia and a female with long red hair gave a wave as Chrom stopped on his tracks and turned to them. During his high school years, he had been captain of the soccer team. Ever since the team began to address him as such, Sumia caught it as well, being one of the team's managers back then. Such a title should have been dropped by now, but perhaps it had become a habit that's challenging to get rid of for the brunette.

Behind the two young ladies were Stahl, Miriel, a woman with very short pink hair and a man with light blue hair that reached around his shoulder blades, who seemed to be trying to court the mentioned female. He seemed to be failing though in spite of his charismatic appearance, but that wasn't really much of a surprise to Chrom or anyone else with them.

"Got some time to spare before heading home?" Stahl asked him.

"I guess," He nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but Virion here suggested us to have what he supposedly called a 'group date' in the mall." Miriel spoke, gesturing to the other blue-haired teen in their group. "Though it doesn't seem like we can call it a date as we don't have an equal amount of males and females due to Frederick not present."

"We need to maximize our free time together, after all." Virion explained with a honeyed tone. "After all, the intriguing and alluring Sully may be too busy for us later on because of her Judo training and studies as she creates new dishes and recipes."

Such words caused the pink-haired female to roll her eyes, while the latter part of the male's sentence caused majority to shudder. Sully... wasn't exactly the best cook among them. In fact, Chrom could still remember that one time during their sophomore year that she had made a cake for all of them to eat; he was nearly knocked out cold because of the dessert. Since then, they all agreed to leave the cooking and baking to Sumia, or simply order out when they all hang out rather than taking turns with cooking duty.

The long-haired redhead shifted the topic quickly, "So are you coming with us, Chrom?"

Sumia giggled slightly. "Oh Cordelia, always so frank and straight to the point." Blushing, the said girl softly elbowed her friend.

He nodded. "Sure, I still have to read something for tomorrow's class, but it won't hurt to use a few hours with friends." He smiled.

As they began to walk all together, his thoughts suddenly went to the acquaintance that he had met during the morning. What could she be doing now, he asked himself. There was some sort of spark about her that piqued his interest. Maybe it was due to her pleasant smile and silvery voice. Another part of it could be the fact they both knew each other's names before they even did their introductions. Was fate simply playing with them? Or was the event all a mere coincidence? The only thing he knew was that they certainly both left quite an impression on one another.

* * *

Gale is pretty much your kind type of guy, always doing what others asked of him and tossing his needs aside for those that mattered him; this time was an exception. He had left school as soon as his last class ended and told his mother that he did not want to be picked up by their father, much to the woman's dismay.

Back when he had little knowledge, he used to ask why their parents needed to split. He used to think that their family was a peaceful, that nothing would happen, or change all that. But as he grew older, he understood it all; he finally comprehended the type of conversations he had overheard between his parents in their bedroom. Add the fact, that their mother explained the circumstances later on when they were mature enough, he couldn't blame her for filing a divorce. Thus, he grew to resent the supposed man that brought him and his older twin to the world.

A pang of guilt got to him for leaving his sister to shoulder to situation by herself, but he knew she was more than capable to tolerate the presence of Validar; before their family broke, she was the more favored one in the eyes of the man. Chances were that she actually missed him somewhere deep within her heart. If that was the case, he knew better than to take that against her.

With his mom out for work, he was left alone in the house, strumming a few chords on his guitar to entertain himself for the time being. He heard the door open and then slam shut, which made him lay his instrument down his bed and get up in order to check who it was that entered the house. He went down to see his twin lying down on the couch, reading and her bag simply settled on the floor.

"Hey Robin." He greeted, sitting down on the recliner that was beside the piece of furniture his sister was settled on.

She sat up, closing the book she was reading and placed it on her lap. "You're home early." Expecting her to be mad for ditching her, he was surprised that her tone showed no venom or bitterness.

"Sorry about that, just wanted to head home on foot."

She simply nodded in understanding, knowing the real reason behind his actions. Her brother was practically an open book to her. Then again, they've been together since birth, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise for them to somehow know what the other is thinking through tone, gestures and habits.

Momentary silence fell, until Gale broke it without a second thought. "How was it?"

Robin arched a brow. "School or heading home?"

"Both or either, really. Whatever you wanna talk about." The younger twin shrugged.

She decided to begin with her encounter with their father. "Meeting dad after more than ten years was... I can't exactly put it properly to words, but I guess one way is saying that it was weird. He seemed rather polite to me, but we didn't exactly talk much along the whole ride. And once I got out of the car, he simply told me to send his regards to you and mom." She wanted to add the fact he seemed intimidating and wanted to ask if he ever displayed such an aura, but perhaps it was just her imagination. At least that's what she told herself.

Maybe he should have gone after all. From the sound of it, his sister was uneasy with the situation. He should've helped her shoulder it, but chances were, if he was there, he might've made the atmosphere worse. He was her brother; he was supposed to support her, but instead, he let his resentment towards their father get the best of him.

The white-haired male scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "He didn't have to. I don't have plans of sending any regards back to him."

She figured as much, understanding her brother's grudge. Thus, she wasn't upset with the fact that he ditched her a while back at all. She'd hate to have him do things he didn't want to. In spite of the questions that she kept to herself about their second parent, conflicting emotions and the nostalgia that she wanted to feel once more of having a father figure, she too bore a dash of negative sentiments towards him.

He eventually shifted the subject, wanting to distract himself from the hostile thoughts that were consuming his head and decided to lighten the mood. "Anyway, how about your first day? Any misadventures with the guys that I missed?" He asked with a small grin.

"Nope, and today was pretty so-so. One of the professors was rather nice and we haven't tackled anything too relevant in any of my subjects. My classes in the conservatory only start tomorrow. Everything was pretty normal, except for the fact I had this weird encounter with a guy our age. He seemed to know my name and I knew his in return." She explained. "I swear, he and I never met though. He's a total new face."

Gale could only narrow his coal orbs, unable to picture the scenario and most especially how they knew each other's names _without ever meeting prior._ Was there something his sister has not told him, or was she telling the truth? Though the very fact that she was talking about a guy was a first. She was always too focused on gaining knowledge and learning, just like him.

He decided to tease his sister. "Doesn't that only happen in _romance_ films and anime?" He began to mockingly flutter his eyes. "Did you feel butterflies as you locked eyes with this man and spoke to him?"

The female began to laugh as she grabbed the nearest pillow on the couch and playfully threw it at her brother who feigned getting hurt once he got hit in the leg. "Oh shush you! I don't exactly believe in love at first sight. You of all people should know that." Unbeknown to her, her cheeks were beginning to change to a shade of light red. But she had to admit, Chrom's charming looks and his polite words would captivate any woman in one gaze of his deep blue eyes.

"Of course, I'm only kidding, dear sister. To prove how logical you are, how about we play a game of chess for old times' sake? We'll finally get to settle who's the smarter half between both of us as well. That is, until we need to fix the table for dinner by six o'clock."

"You're on." Robin smirked.

* * *

_His sight shifted to the slayer of the dragon as she stood motionless. Quickly, he ran to Robin; her figure began to look transparent by every second. "Robin!" He called for her, taking hold of both her hands. As much as he understood her actions, he didn't want her gone from his life. She was his tactician, his wife and most of all, his better half._

_Their eyes met. Onyx met deep sapphire hues. The maiden held his face for the last time as tears began to cascade her face. She just had to fall for the dashing prince when they met; to think that their encounter would lead to saving their world and the future sounded like some tall tale._

* * *

The morning breeze blew gently as the twins walked about the school campus. With a similar break schedule for the day, they decided to spend it together as they tackle on random topics or debate on anything that just suddenly enters their minds. They made it to the halls of the conservatories, listening to the flats, sharps and chords that echoed far and wide within the area.

Unlike his sibling, Gale did not take a minor course, even if he did hold the same passion and interest as Robin for music. Instead, he focused more on Medicine, wanting to contribute to society and help people, even if such sounded rather hypocritical to most individuals that had asked his reasons for enrolling in the field. He would have been good in other fields, such as Art, Mass Communication, and Computer Science; a teacher even once recommended he take Business, instead of dream of becoming a doctor one day.

"What is the purpose of the viola?" Gale uttered as he rested back of head on his slightly raised hands. "I mean, it's like some rip-off of a violin."

The other sighed, her attention staying on her brother, "We've talked about this already. It may just look like a slightly larger violin, but it can play lower notes that the violin can't."

"But we have the cello for that."

"The cello doesn't have the same tone range as the—"

The white-haired female found herself bumping into a man with blond hair. Such made the man slightly jump in surprise and perhaps fear, at least that's what Robin's observation from his body language told her. She made sure to distance herself away from him, which made her get a better look at the stranger. Aside from his beautiful blond locks and rather androgynous appearance, the one thing that both caught her attention and concerned her at the same time was the scar visible on his neck.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I was incredibly reckless for not looking. You're not hurt, are you...?"

"I'm alright..." He responded softly, smiling. "No need to worry. I'm at fault as well, as I was in quite a rush to approach you."

"Huh?" The twins simultaneously spoke.

"Ah, forgive me, Ms. Morris. I forgot to introduce myself." The other bowed slightly. "I'm Libra, one of the other students in the conservatory taking Music as a minor course. I just wanted to say that your performance of _'La Folia' _and skill in the violin shook my soul. You're quite the violinist."

His words caused Robin to shake her head, a slight blush rushing to her cheeks. "Thank you... I wasn't expecting such words from anyone, considering that the instructor had nothing to say."

"Nonsense, you did well and what mattered was the fact you did your best." Libra replied. "As orchestra period has yet to end, I'll see you in the second half, I'll be practicing my piece for when I may be called later."

With a nod from the girl, the blond headed towards one of the music rooms, probably to the room where he had momentarily kept his instrument as it was still their break. Her attention went back to her brother, who was now wiggling his eyebrows to tease her as they began to walk once more, making their way out of the building. Robin shook her head, rolling her eyes because of how ridiculous he was acting at that moment.

In the eyes of most students when they were still in Plegia Academy, Gale was known as a dour teen with steel gazes that intimidated most people. But to his twin and their friends, he was a smart, yet very silly boy who enjoyed chess, numbers and of course, messing with his sister when he feels like it. She doesn't mind though, seeing that it's amusing to see her brother acting differently from what most see him as.

"Well someone has an admirer already." Gale said in a singsong manner.

"He only complimented my performance, Gale." Robin replied with a similar tone her brother spoke in.

To the girl's surprise, she found Chrom walking a few meters from where they were. He seemed rather... lost, or perhaps he was waiting for someone. Unconsciously, she decided to approach him as her brother followed her, shocked by her sudden movement towards the blue-haired teen.

"Chrom," She smiled at him as she got close to him.

"Ah, Robin." The mentioned young man returned the gesture as his eyes caught sight of her companion. He had white hair, just like the female and calculating onyx hues. "Twins?"

"Indeed," Gale crossed his arms, suddenly acting rather stern. "And before you ask, Robin's the older one, though most assume she's the younger one because she's cuter."

The girl laughed softly. "Anyway, what brings you around the conservatories?"

Chrom replied. "I was looking for the sports' clubs, actually."

"...Really now? There's a sign that says 'conservatory and theater' three or four meters away from where we're standing." The younger twin narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you're not here to see Robin? Then again, maybe you may have missed the sign."

Robin sighed as she turned to her brother. "Don't you have class in ten minutes? It takes a few minutes to head back to the medical wing."

"Touché." From his sudden serious attitude, it completely shifted. He gave a wave to both of them. "Well you two enjoy your break. Mine will unfortunately end in a while." He began to take a sprint away from the two.

She shook her head once more, amused and at the same time a bit shocked that he suddenly ended up a little protective of her. Not that it was the first time she's seen him as such; it took Gale sometime to warm-up on Henry, but then after finding out his interest in science and biology, the two got along rather fast and became close friends.

"Forgive my brother, he's a bit hostile when I make friends of the opposite sex." She explained, looking back at him.

"No need to apologize, I understand." He nodded. "I have a younger sister myself and I tend to be a bit too concerned with who she hangs out with at times as well."

"Still... was it true that you were looking for the clubs?" Robin crossed her arms. "He made a critical point though. I know it's only been a few days since we've entered the university, but there _are_ signs around the campus and it'd be ideal to check the maps posted around. You could've said the truth and Gale wouldn't have questioned you."

A nervous laugh slipped Chrom's lips, looking away from the stern gaze of the female. He didn't exactly presume them to be so keen and rational. But for some reason, the back of his mind told him he should've expected it, specifically from the girl right in front of him.

He raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. You got me. I... did want to talk to you."

This was honestly a surprise to her. Robin wasn't the most outgoing or sociable girl in school and even now; she was silent, unlike her brother who isn't afraid to say what he thinks or feels. This was the aspect that separated them as twins, aside from the fact that one of them is a girl and the other, a boy.

"Ah... What a pleasant surprise." She began to scratch the back of her head, a reluctant with the idea. "Though our chat may end quite early, right? I mean, when does your break end?"

"In more than an hour," He responded. "How about yours?"

"Coincidentally, in the same amount as you."

Come to think of it, she never bothered asking him his course because Tharja had been waiting for her. Now would be a great time for her to make a bond with another; if he's curious about her, she too wanted to find out a thing or two about him as well, other than the fact that he seemed like quite a bad liar.

"So with your brother gone, how are you planning to kill it?" He questioned.

She grinned. "Since you seem tenacious, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk."

* * *

They settled down the same area where they first met; it was just a few walks away. And with the sun shining rather brightly, compared to the previous days, staying under the shade was the best place to interact without having to worry about much noise or the heat of the sun's rays getting to them.

"I wasn't able to ask this the other day." Robin began, leaning against the tree trunk, "So what's your course?"

"It's Law." He laid down on the grass with his hands at the back of his head. "My dad used to be a well-respected attorney. I've always wanted to follow his footsteps as a kid, or at least that's what I think my reason is." He paused for a moment. "What's your reason for taking history?"

She gazed at the sky. "Believe it or not, I've always had this interest of past events, most especially when the event involved battles and amazing tactics. But that wasn't all. As strange as it sounds, there's this part of me that keeps telling me that I need to know something that happened long ago. After all, one way of knowing ourselves is through looking through the past as well, don't you think?"

Chrom smiled to himself, which made his companion wonder if she said anything weird or funny. What she didn't know was that he was just amused by her words. He was amazed of how she was passionate of her chosen field; it was just so admiring, something not a lot of people have nowadays. Not to mention that there was just something about her interest in her major that was just really wistful to him.

She cocked her head slightly, looking at him. "Something funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking that I was right."

"About what exactly?"

"About you being an interesting person."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter three of the story! Any suggestion of scenes would be appreciated, really. Any characters you might want to see, other than the rest that already made an appearance? Just leave a review, and let's see what I can do.**

**Once again, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
